Surveys of the Caribbean
by Future Mrs. Sparrow
Summary: You know those surveys you fill out on Myspace when you're super bored?... Yeah... that's what's here. Pure fun! :
1. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

**Hello all!! I know, I KNOW it's been ages since I've updated my stories but I am at a complete and total loss at what to do next, we're talking MAJOR writer's block.  
But anyway... I felt I should put SOMETHING up since I haven't in a good two months... and I'm in a rather good mood... so here's a random collection of myspace surveys done by the characters of POTC. Pure fun and laughter only. Flames will be used to make pie for Mrs. Lovett. **

**_Captain Jack Sparrow_**

.BASiC iNF0.​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

name:​.​.​.​.​ ...You haven't heard of me?....Well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.... .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​nicknames:​.​.​.​.​ I have none. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Or you die. .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​age:​.​.​.​.​ .....It's best if you just don't know..... .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

birthday:​.​.​.​.​ June 9 .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​location:​.​.​.​.​ The Black Pearl .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

school/​grade:​.​.​.​.​ Psh. School???? As if. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

backgrounds:​.​.​.​.​ I'm a pirate..... .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

siblings:​.​.​.​.​ Nope. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

straight/​bi/​gay:​.​.​.​.​ Me likey the ladies. .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​job:​.​.​.​.​ I'm a damn pirate!! ......

..APPEARANCE........

hair color:.... Black..ish? ........

eye color:.... Brown .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​height:​.​.​.​.​ 5'9" .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

ethnicity:​.​.​.​.​ PIRATE .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​label:​.​.​.​.​ OMGZ! I'm a fricking pirate!! ......

..look like a celeb:.... I've been told I resemble one called "Johnny Depp"...

........dye your hair:.... Dye? ........

have bangs:.... My hair hangs in my face if that's what you mean... ........

have braces:.... I've got gold teeth! XD .......

.wear glasses:.... No ........

wear contacts:.... ??? .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​piercings:​.​.​.​.​ Nope .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​tattoos:​.​.​.​.​ Several... .......

.favorites.​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​color:​.​.​.​.​ Red!! Like my bandana!! :D .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​movie:​.​.​.​.​ ..Movie? ......

..tv show:.... ...TV?... .​.​.​.​.​.

​.​.​animal:​.​.​.​.​ Sparrow, DUH .​.​.​.​.​.​

.​.​food:​.​.​.​.​ Rum!!! .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​drink:​.​.​.​.​ RUM .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

alcoholic drink:.... RUM!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​!​ .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​car:​.​.​.​.​ I prefer ships... .......

.day of the week:.... Friday nights are best at the taverns... .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

season:​.​.​.​.​ Summer. Perfect sailing conditions. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​song:​.​.​.​.​ "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me...." .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​sport:​.​.​.​.​ Pirating! ........

radio station:.... ..Radio? .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

resturant:​.​.​.​.​ I like many taverns... .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​teacher:​.​.​.​.​ I taught myself all I know.. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​class:​.​.​.​.​ See above .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​holiday:​.​.​.​.​ I don't really celebrate holidays... .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​quote:​.​.​.​.​ "Really bad eggs..." .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

book:​.​.​.​.​ "The Life of Captain Jack"... It's all lies and makes me LOL. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​magazine:​.​.​.​.​ ??? .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​flower:​.​.​.​.​ Um...Idk??? .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​memory:​.​.​.​.​ Any involving sailing. ........

tv channel:.... ??? ........

LAST........person you hugged:.... Captain Jack Sparrow does not hug. ........

person you kissed:.... Oh..that..that one wench... uh... Giselle?..... .......

.thing you said:.... "Aye." .......

.thing you ate:.... An apple. TAKE THAT BARBOSSA. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​imed:​.​.​.​.​ Um?.. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​texted:​.​.​.​.​ ... ........

you called:.... I yelled at some crew earlier?.. ......

..called you:.... People don't yell at me. ........

person you saw:.... Myself! In the mirror! =D ........

you have a long convo with:.... Lizzie. ........

FRiENDS.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​prettiest:​.​.​.​.​ Lizzie .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​stupidest:​.​.​.​.​ Marty .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​smartest:​.​.​.​.​ Lizzie ........

best house:.... Lizzie. Fo sho. ........

best car:.... I own the best ship ever. ........

best parents:.... Lizzie .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​loudest:​.​.​.​.​ Lizzie, actually. .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​funniest:​.​.​.​.​ Pintel/Ragetti .​.​.​.​.​.​.

​.​craziest:​.​.​.​.​ See above ........

most shy:.... Marty ........

always has a boyfriend/​girlfriend:​.​.​.​.​ Lizzie ........

always has parties:.... Idk... .......

.best girl friend:.... Lizzie ........

best guy friend:.... Will ........

known the longest:.... Gibbs .......

.known the shortest:.... Lizzie .......

.look up to the most:.... I look up to none. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

opinionated:​.​.​.​.​ Lizzie. Definetely. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

athletic:​.​.​.​.​ Will, I suppose. ........

most likely to pass out drunk:.... Gibbs. .......

.to go streaking:.... ...Awkward images.... ......

..become a cop:.... Never!!!! ........

become famous:.... Well.. I already AM famous... .......

.kill someone:.... Any and all.. ........

try to take over the world:.... me. XD ........

THiS 0R THAT........

summer or winter:.... Summer .......

.dog or cat:.... Dog ......

..pepsi or coke:.... RUM .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​cellphone or ipod:.... ..Huh? ........

ocean or pool:.... Ocean ........

black or white:.... Black .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​chocolate or vanilla:.... Chocolate .​.​.​.​.​.​.​

.​flowers or candy:.... Candy .......

rock or rap:.... Rock? .......

.tv or movie:.... ?? ........

aim or myspace:.... ?? ........

stars or hearts:.... stars .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​bracelet or necklace:.... Necklace ........

gold or silver:.... Both!!!!! .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.​

brunette or blonde:.... Blonde... .......

.kisses or hugs:.... both are good .......

.pen or pencil:.... Quill? ........

lb or oc:.... ..what? ........

iN THE PAST MONTH.​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​drank:​.​.​.​.​ Oh yes. .​.​.​.​.​.​.​.

​smoked:​.​.​.​.​ Yup .......

.failed a test:.... ......

had sex:.... ;) ........

been home alone:.... I'm never alone ........

stayed home from school:.... School. Psh. ........

been to the mall:.... Mall?.. ........

bought a book:.... No ........

been to a show/​concert:​.​.​.​.​ ?? ........

yelled at someone:.... Yes of COURSE ........

got into a fight/​argument:​.​.​.​.​ Yup ........c

cried to a friend:.... I do NOT cry .......

.told the truth:.... On occassion .......

.told a lie:.... Of course .......

.been out of state:.... Yup. .......

.RELATi0NSHiPS.......

.taken or single:.... I have the odd night with wenches.... ........

got a crush:.... maybe.. .......

.name pleaseee:.... LIKE I'm telling you. ........

how far have you gone:.... Rather far, I'd say. ;) .......

.how far do you want to go:.... I can't get any farther.... .......

.last person you said i love you to:.... Hah. Like, me mom...

**Let me know what you think!! Up next, Ms. Lizzie Swann herself!**


	2. Elizabeth Rose Swann

**So... I didn't get ANY reviews.... which makes me wonder if nobody likes it.. but it's gotten 17 hits in less than 24 hours so I'm posting another one done by the lovely Elizabeth Swann. Enjoy.. Please review? Please?**

**Elizabeth Swann**

105 Facts About You

1. EVER BEEN GIVEN AN ENGAGEMENT Ring?  
You know... I don't think James ever gave me one...  
2. LONGEST RELATIONSHIP?  
Will and I have been together for 3 years now! :D  
3. LAST GIFT YOU RECEIVED?  
Umm.... Technically? Jack gave me his compass...  
4. EVER DROPPED A CELL PHONE?  
Cell..phone?  
5. WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU WORKED OUT?  
Worked out? As in, worked outside? Well I do all the time, staying on the Black Pearl and all..  
6. THING(S) YOU SPEND A LOT OF MONEY ON?  
Clothes!!  
7. LAST FOOD YOU ATE?  
Hard tack... It was awful...  
8. FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX?  
Their eyes.. like.. chocolate brown ones... Or how tan they are from all those years at sea..... GAH! I MEAN... UH... BLACKSMITH HANDS!  
9. ONE FAVORITE SONG?  
"A Pirates Life for Me"  
10. WHERE DO YOU LIVE?  
Technically Port Royal...  
11. HIGH SCHOOL YOU ATTENDED:  
I was taught by a governess.  
12. CELL PHONE SERVICE PROVIDER:  
Again with this cell phone thing..  
13. FAVORITE MALL STORE:  
14. LONGEST JOB YOU HAD:  
...Mall?  
15. DO YOU OWN A PAIR OF DICE?  
I do not. But I'm sure Jack has several around here...  
16. DO YOU PRANK CALL PEOPLE?:  
...Beg pardon?  
17. LAST WEDDING YOU ATTENDED:  
Well it was mine but it didn't work out so well..  
18. FIRST FRIEND YOU'D CALL IF YOU WON THE LOTTERY:  
Lottery?

19. LAST TIME YOU SAW YOUR BEST FRIEND:  
Will?... Couple hours ago  
20. FAVORITE FAST FOOD RESTAURANT:  
No restaurant I've been to has served food particularly fast..  
21. BIGGEST LIE YOU HAVE EVER HEARD:  
"It would never have worked out between us..."  
...I MEAN........drat....  
23. WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT WITH FRIENDS?  
Wherever we happen to be eating.  
24. CAN YOU COOK?  
No. People always cooked for me.  
25. WHAT CAR DO YOU DRIVE?:  
Car..riage? Carriage? Is that what you mean?  
26. BEST KISSER:  
Jack Spa....... WILL TURNER!! WILLIAM TURNER!!  
27. LAST TIME YOU CRIED?:  
Oh.. I don't know..  
28. MOST DISLIKED FOODS:  
Hard tack.  
29. THING YOU LIKE MOST ABOUT YOURSELF:  
I don't know..  
30. THING YOU DISLIKE MOST ABOUT YOURSELF:

32. LONGEST SHIFT YOU HAVE WORKED AT A JOB?:  
I stood at the helm of the Pearl for 7 hours straight once..  
33. FAVORITE MOVIE?  
Movie?....  
34. CAN YOU SING?  
Not well, but yes.

35. LAST CONCERT ATTENDED?  
It was some symphony...  
36. LAST KISS?  
Will.  
37. LAST MOVIE RENTED:  
.....Movie?  
THING YOU NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT:  
Clothing?  
39. FAVORITE vacation spot  
Anywhere in the Caribbean.  
43. LAPTOP OR DESKTOP COMPUTER?:  
Whoa that sentance made no sense to me at all..  
44. FAVORITE COMEDIAN?:  
Jack's pretty funny.....  
45. DO YOU SMOKE?  
I do not.  
46. SLEEP WITH OR WITHOUT CLOTHES?  
With of course!!!!!!!  
47. WHO SLEEPS WITH YOU EVERY NIGHT?:  
Nobody.  
48. DO LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIPS WORK?:  
Yes  
49. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN PULLED OVER BY THE POLICE?  
I'm sorry?...  
50. PANCAKES OR FRENCH TOAST?  
Pancakes?French toast???  
51. DO YOU LIKE COFFEE?:  
No. I much prefer tea.  
52 HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?  
Cooked?  
53. DO YOU BELIEVE IN ASTROLOGY?:  
What's that?  
54. LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?:  
Phone?

55. LAST PERSON ON YOUR MISSED CALL LIST?:  
Huh?  
56. WHAT WAS THE LAST TEXT MESSAGE YOU RECIEVED?:  
Text message?  
58. NUMBER OF PILLOWS?:  
On my bed at home? Several  
59. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING RIGHT NOW?:  
Boy clothing, as it's most comfortable.  
60. PICK A LYRIC, ANY LYRIC:  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me.."  
61. WHAT KIND OF JELLY DO YOU LIKE ON YOUR PB & J?:  
Beg pardon?  
62. CAN YOU PLAY POOL?:  
Pool?  
63. CAN YOU SWIM?  
Yes I can.  
64. FAVORITE ICE CREAM?:  
Ice cream?  
65. DO YOU LIKE MAPS?  
Um.... sure?...  
66. TELL ME A RANDOM FACT ABOUT YOURSELF:  
I'm in love with Capt.... WITH WILLIAM TURNER!!!!!!!!!  
68. EVER ATTEND A THEME PARTY?:  
A masquerade you mean? Of course.  
69. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON  
Fall.  
70. LAST TIME YOU LAUGHED AT SOMETHING STUPID?  
Earlier  
71. WHAT TIME DID YOU WAKE UP THIS MORNING ?  
Oh I think around 7:00  
72. BEST THING ABOUT WINTER?:  
Nothing.  
73. LAST TIME A COP GAVE YOU A TICKET?:

75. NAME OF YOUR FIRST PET?:  
Fluffy. The pony.  
76. DO YOU THINK PIRATES ARE COOL OR OVERRATED?:  
OH MY GOODNESS THEY ARE SO COOL!  
77. WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS WEEKEND??  
Sailing.  
78. BIRTHDATE  
March 26  
79. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE:  
A pirate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
85. ARE YOU ON A LAPTOP?:  
Am I... on top of a lap?..No..  
87. ARE YOU SMILING?:  
Yes. :)  
89. DO YOU MISS SOMEONE RIGHT NOW  
ALWAYS  
90. IF YOU COULD GO ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD WHERE WOULD YOU GO?  
Where wouldn't I go??  
92. ARE YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL?:  
No?..  
93. DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH?:  
I'm married.  
94. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NAME?  
Ja... WILLIAM  
95. WHAT COLOR IS YOUR BATHING SUIT?:  
Sorry?  
96. DOES YOUR SCHOOL START IN AUGUST?:  
I'm not in school.  
97. DID YOU GO ON VACATION LAST MONTH?:  
No  
98. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ON A CRUISE?:  
I'm currently living on a ship.  
99. DO YOU HAVE A SISTER  
No  
100. ARE YOU UPSTAIRS?:  
No I'm down stairs.  
101. ARE YOU IN LOVE?:  
Yes..  
102. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL?  
No  
103. DO YOU WISH YOU COULD SEE ANYONE PARTICULAR RIGHT NOW?  
Yes  
104. WHAT JEWELRY ARE YOU WEARING?  
None.. troublesome when on the sea.  
105. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO AFTER THIS SURVEY?  
I don't know...

**So. There's Lizzie's survey. Reviews?? Please???? Up Next: Will Turner.**


	3. William Turner

**67 hits in 2 days!! Whoa!!....and one little review... Thanks to ValFish for being my one reviewer!!! :D**

**And now. I present to you, Will's survey.**

**William Turner**

1. Spell your first name backwards:  
mailliW  
2. Story behind your myspace display name?  
My....what?

3. What month were you born in?  
January  
4. Where do you live?  
On the Flying Dutchman.... away from the one I love most....

DESCRIBE YOUR:  
6. Toothbrush:  
What's that?..  
7. Jewellery worn daily:  
I have an earring. Makes me look sexy. ;)  
8. Pillow cover right now?  
White?  
9. Underwear:  
*gasp* What a rude and inappropriate question!!  
10. Best Friend:  
Elizabeth Rose _Turner_  
12. Favorite t- shirt:  
I have few shirts...  
13. Cologne/Perfume:  
I don't wear cologne..  
14. CD in stereo:  
Huh?  
15. Piercings:  
My ear. ;)

WHAT ARE YOU:  
16. Wearing now:  
Trousers, shirt, boots, belt, bandana  
17. Wishing for:  
My wife.  
18. Wanting:  
My wife.  
20. Something you are deathly afraid of?  
Losing my wife.  
21. Do you like candles:  
Sure?  
22. Do you like the taste of blood:  
Ewwwwwwwwwww  
23. Do you believe in love:  
Yes  
25. Do you believe in God?  
Yes  
26. What's something you wish you could understand better?  
Why my wife is so friendly with Jack Sparrow....

FASHION STUFF:  
31. Where is your favorite place to shop?  
Um I'm not picky..  
32. What is your favorite thing to wear?  
My earring!  
33. What is a must have accessory?  
Earring  
34. How much is the most you've ever spent on a single clothing item?  
I'm not sure...  
35. Who is the least fashionable person/people you know?  
Ugh.. Jack Sparrow  
36. Do you match your belt with your hair color?  
..........Maybe............

37. How many pairs of shoes do you own?  
A few.  
38. What is the worst trend you see today?  
Braiding stuff into your hair. I mean, really. Who does that???

RANDOMNESS:  
39. Do you do drugs?  
Sorry?  
40. What kind of soap do you use?  
Regular soap?  
are you listening to right now?  
My crew doing their duties.  
42. Who was the last person that called you?  
Called me?  
43. Where do you want to get married?  
Well I didn't want to get married on the Black Pearl in the middle of a battle....  
44. How many buddies are online right now?  
Online?..  
45. What are essentials in your life?  
My wife. and my earring. :D  
46. Do you send out holiday cards each year?  
Yes.  
47. Hair right now?  
Pulled back and with a bandana.  
49. When was the last time you got a sunburn?  
That first time I went out sailing with Jack to save Elizabeth...  
51. Things that drive you crazy?  
How Jack gets all the women.. how he talks... how he walks.. Jack in general.  
52. Do you think you are a good driver?  
I can steer a ship..  
53. Who did you last text message?  
Text? Message?.....I don't understand...  
54. Where are you right now?  
I'm on the Flying Dutchman.

**So there you have it!! Reviews? Until next time! Up next: Barbossa.**


	4. Hector Barbossa

**Holy guacamole, Batman!! 133 hits in THREE DAYS!!! These must be kinda liked or something! :) Thanks to _bmdrose, Holly Short of the Lep recon, _and _ghostbunnieseatcheese_ for reviewing! Love you guys! 3**

**And now, for your viewing pleasure, Captain Barbossa.**

**Barbossa**

**1**.Initials: HB  
2. Name someone with the same birthday as you: None that I be knowin' of...  
3. when was your last kiss? .....It's been quite a while.  
4. For or against same sex marriage? I wouldn't partake in it... but as it isn't legal I must say I approve.  
6. are you bisexual? I am but one sex...  
7. do you believe in God? Can't say I do.  
8. how many US states have you been to? I prefer the open sea.  
9. how many of the US states have you lived in? I don't exactly live in one place.  
10. have you ever lived outside the US? Aye, I have.  
11. name something you like physically about yourself: Do I really have to answer this?..  
12. name something non physical you like about yourself: My kindly nature.  
13. what is the current rumor traveling around about someone? There be a rumor that the whelp is a eunuch...  
14. what is your dream car? Car?...  
15. if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go? I can go anywhere I like with _my_ ship, the Black Pearl.  
16. have you ever had someone of the opposite sex over at your house while your parents were gone? Ohhh memories.  
17. how many concerts have you gone to? I went to a symphony once..  
18. do you download music? Down...load?  
19. how many illegal things have you done? How much time have ye got?  
20. where would you want to go on a first date? I don't often go on dates...  
21. Would you date the person who posted this: ...Awkward images.... There's no way I'd date the whelp.  
22. has anyone ever sang or played for you personally? No  
23. ever been kissed under fireworks? No  
24. Do you like president Bush? Do I like bushes?...Er.. sure?...  
25. have you ever bungee jumped? What?  
27. have you ever crashed a car? Huh?  
28. has anyone more than 10 years older than you hit on you? That'd be one old lass...  
29. have you met a real redneck? ...Ye mean somebody sunburned?  
30. are you interested in anyone right now? Aye  
31. what song are you listening to right now? "I Feel Pretty" teehee  
32. what is your current favorite song? See above  
33. what was the last movie you watched? movie?  
34. who was the last person that told you they loved you? Some wench...  
35. where was the last place you went besides your house? _My_ ship.  
36. have you ever seriously vandalized someone elses property? Aye  
37. ever hit someone of the opposite sex? No  
39. whats the first thing you notice about the opposite sex? ....I be but a man. Whatddaya think I notice first?  
40. what turns you on? Blondes.  
41. what do you usually order from starbucks? What the hell be starbucks?  
42. what is one of your sexual fantasies? Now that be a bit personal.  
44. tell something totally weird about yourself: I have acne scars from my teenage years. **((Hehe couldn't resist! :D))**  
45. do you have an i-pod? ipod?...  
46. has anyone ever said you looked like a celebrity? Apparently I look like a Geoffrey Rush... Ne'er heard of him...  
47. do you still watch kiddy movies or tv show? That makes no sense at all.  
48. do you have braces? No?  
49. are you comfortable with your height? That i am.  
51. when do you know its love? I don't...  
52. do you speak any other languages besides English? Aye.  
53. what kind of alcohol do you enjoy while out? What kind do I _not_ enjoy?  
54. what magazines do you read? Maga-what?  
55. have you ever ridden in a limo? A what??  
56. has anyone you were close with passed away? aye.  
58. whats something that really annoys you? Jack Sparrow. :/  
59. what's something you really like? **My ship.**  
60. do you like Michael Jackson? Who is that????  
61. can you dance? Nope.  
62. have you ever surfed? Meaning?...  
63. do you know how to pump gas? ?????????  
64. do you drive? A carriage? No..  
65. what was the latest you have ever stayed up? I've gone without sleep.  
66. have you ever thought you were honestly going to die? At one time I did, but then I didn't but then I _did_ die, but now I'm back and I'm thinking I will again. If that made sense.  
67. were you ever rushed by an ambulance into the emergency room? ....  
68. have you ever been dared to do something you didn't want to do? Aye.  
69. What do you think of the person who posted this before you? The whelp? He's a whelp. And a eunuch I guess.

**And there you have it. Hector Barbossa. XD Review! More soon! :D**

**Also. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the surveys or myspace.**


	5. Joshamee Gibbs

**209 hits!!! I'm truly flattered that you guys are liking these silly things so much! I 3 you all!! Thanks again to _ghostbunnieseatcheese _and _ValFish_ for reviewing! :)**

**Mr. Gibbs**

What do you drink with dinner?: Rum. Always.  
What do you dip a chicken nugget in?: Chicken nugget? Bein' a pirate, I hardly e'er eat chicken.  
What is your favorite type of food/cuisine?: Any food, really.  
What movies could you watch over and over and still love? Movies?...  
Were you in sports in high school? Er...  
Were you a boy/girl scout? No..  
When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper and mailed it?: I don't know how to be writin'....  
Ever gotten a speeding ticket?: ??  
Ran out of gas?: ????  
Favorite kind of sandwich?: Any kind.  
Best thing to eat for breakfast?: Whatever is to be found.  
What is your usual bedtime?: Whenever my duties end.  
Are you lazy?: Aye.  
Are you an introvert or an extrovert?: What??  
What's your favorite mixed drink?: Rum.  
When you were a kid what did you dress up as for halloween?:...Hallo..ween?  
Do you read the newspaper?: No  
How many languages can you speak? Just the one.  
Do you have any magazine subscriptions? ??  
Is Fabio ugly?: Who?..  
Which are better Legos or Lincoln Logs? ???????????????  
Red wine or white wine?: RUM  
Are you stubborn?: aye  
Who is better…Leno or Letterman?: ??????????????????????  
Watch a soap opera?: I be stayin' away from soap.  
Afraid of heights?: No  
Sing in the car?: I sing whenever.  
Dance in the shower?: Shower?..  
Dance in the car?: I ne'er been in a carriage.  
Ever used a gun?: Aye.  
Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer?: I had me portrait painted as a lad.  
Are musicals cheesy?: ???  
Is Christmas stressful?: I don't celebrate Christmas..  
Ever eat a pierogie?: A what??????????  
Favorite type of fruit pie?: I ain't picky..  
Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid?: Pirate  
Do you believe in ghosts?: AYE  
Ever have a Dejavu feeling?: Aye  
Take a vitamin daily?: No  
Wear slippers?: No  
Wear a bath robe?: No  
What do you wear to bed?: Me trousers.  
First concert?: Ne'er been.  
Any tattoos?: Aye...  
Wal-Mart, Target or K-Mart?: ??  
Nike or Adidas?:??  
Fritos or Cheetos?:??  
Corn nuts or sunflowers seeds?: These aren't makin' any sense at all  
Ever heard of "gorp?": WHAT??????  
Ever take dance lessons?: No  
Is there a profession that you picture your perfect future spouse to have?: I don't really picture me havin' a spouse..  
Can you curl your tongue?: No?  
Ever won a spelling bee?: No  
Have you ever cried because you were so happy?: No  
5 words that describe you?: Rum loving, rum drinkin' pirate.  
Own any record albums?: Any what?  
Own a record player?: No  
Regularly burn incense?: No  
Ever been in love?: No  
Who would you really like to see in concert?: Nobody  
Hot tea or iced tea?: Neither. RUM  
Tea or coffee?: RUM  
Favorite kind of cookie?: Haven't had a cookie since I was a lad..  
Can you swim well? Aye.  
Can you hold your breath w/o manually holding your nose?: aye  
Ever had braces or a mouth piece?: What be those?.  
Are you artistic?: Noooo  
Are you patient?: Aye.  
DJ or band, at a wedding?: Not sure what a DJ is...  
Ever won a contest?: Aye, rum drinking contests.  
Have plastic surgery?: What?  
Which are better, black or green olives? Neither :/  
Can you knit or crochet? No  
Best room for a fireplace?: A sittin' room.  
Want to get married?: Aye.. it'd be nice..

**And there's Mr. Gibbs... this one was harder than the others I've done... Probably because I've never really had Gibbs as a main character in any of my stories. Anyway... Review! :)**


	6. Ragetti

**Oh my gosh!!!! Over a hundred hits in ONE DAY!!!!! You guys must like this!!!...but, I mean, really, 312 hits and 7 reviews?... come on guys. Let me know what you think!! :) Thanks to _SparrabethForever_ and _Kiki148_ for reviewing. I heart you guys!**

**And now, allow me to present the survey of Ragetti! .....I'm craving some spaghetti now... Get it? Ragetti...spaghetti... It rhymes?....... Never mind.**

**Ragetti**

Lets start out with Love:

Is REAL love indescribable? Quite 'onestly, I wouldn't know.  
Have you ever been in Love? I 'aven't.  
What feelings do you get when you know you love someone? The only person I've e'er loved was me mum....  
Ever get sick to your stomach because you love someone so much? .....  
Describe in 3-5 words what your description of Love is? Some'in I don't know 'bout.  
Is love sometimes misunderstood for care? .....Not sure.  
If you could make someone fall in love with you, who would it be? Anyone?... Well....  
If Love was a potion what ingrediants would it compose of? A potion?... Erm...  
Do you tend to enjoy the game of getting someone to love you back? ....  
What age were you when you had your first kiss? I was 14 years ol'.  
Is love worth dying for? I'm sure 'tis.  
Is love worth losing everything you currently own? I own nothin' anyway so...  
Is love always enough in a relationship? ........  
What item you own do you Love the most? WHy? Me eye patch as Barbossa stole me wooden eye.  
Is the love for your pets same as the love for your family? Ne'er had pets.  
A food you LoVe? NOT hard tack, I'll tell ya that.  
Someone you love for making life so much easier? ........

HATE!!!!!!!!!  
Would life be better or easier if we were all emotionless? No, don't think so.  
Is black the never ending color of hate? Nah... I'd say more like red.  
A law you hate? "Pirates shall be hanged by the neck until dead"...  
Someone that makes you sick? Lord Cu'ler Beckett.  
A food you HATE!!? Hard tack  
Do you sometimes hate the ones you love the most? No...  
The argument you hated having the most!!? Not sure  
Something about life that you hate? That a man can't make a choice to be a pirate wi'out being discrima'ed.  
A movie you hate? What's a movie?  
A band you wish would just SHUT UP? ??  
A vegetable you hate? Lima beans. Can't stand 'em.  
Something a family member gives you on the holidays that you hate? I ne'er see me family.  
A word you despise? "hang"  
Soemthing your bf/gf does that drives you crazy? I don't 'ave either o' those.  
Something a family member does, that drives you crazy? Poke me empty eye socket.

Special Events in your life!!  
The happiest moment of your life? When the curse was lifted.  
The funniest thing that happened to you with your friends? Hehe.. me and Pintel... lotsa funny stuff 'appens.  
The nicest thing someone has ever said to you? I dunno... not many people say nice like things towards me.  
A school day that actually went well:: What happened? Ne'er went to school.  
The best date youve been on? describe it:: Ne'er been on one o' those.  
Your best/funnest birthday? What happened? Me 12th bir'day, me mum got me my firs' sword.  
The best gift someone has ever given you? I jus' told ya.  
A time you laughed so hard you peed your pants? what happened? I ne'er done that!!  
One of the best memories you have of a loved one? Not many, truth be told..  
Best vacation with family::? Vacation?

The Nasty Tards

Do you get migranes? Wha's a migrane?  
Do you get acne? Nah  
Ever been pregnant when you didnt want to be? I'm not capable o' doin' that..  
Have you ever been trapped in an elevator? A.. wha?  
Ever accidently caught something on fire in your home? Aye, when I was a lad.  
Has a pet ever ran away? did you find them? Ne'er had a pet.  
Ever watched a loved one die before your eyes? Nay.  
Ever had a parent walk in on you and your someone doing something naughty? Nay  
Your most embarassing moment? I've 'ad a few.  
Have you ever fell down the stairs? Aye  
Ran into a see through door?... They make see through doors?  
Slipped on wet floor? Aye  
Ever found soemthing disgusting in your fast food? Fast food?...  
Have you ever been diagnosed with something horrible? Nay  
Accidently slipped gas in public? Slipped gas?... What's gas?

**You know, suprisingly Ragetti wasn't that hard to write for..... Anyway, review my lovelies! **


	7. James Norrington

**I have a message for you all, from _ghostbunnieseatcheese: _"Just freakin' review! This story is great!"  
Even though this technically isn't a "story".... Whatever. **

**Time for Norrington!!! ((I'm warning you, he is SEVERELY OOC))**

**James Norrington**

**1. Spell your name without E,R,S,H,K,I,M,L,C,A,Y,N  
J ogto**

2. Are you single?  
Yes...

3. What is your favorite number?  
78

4. What is your favorite color?  
Red. Like the British Redcoats.

5. Least favorite color?  
Blue. 

**  
6. What are you listening to?  
The wind blowing...**

7. Are you happy with your life right now?  
Technically, no. I'm dead, you see, so my life is over..

8. Are you involved with anyone?  
No..

9. What is your favorite subject in school/college?  
I didn't go to school.. I was homeschool.

10. Do you shop at Abercrombie?  
Where?...Is that some kind of foreign market?

11. Do you have money?  
I did when I was living... *wistful sigh*

14. Are you gay?  
No!!!

15. Where do you wish you were right now?  
Back in Port Royal? Living?

16. What should you be doing right now?  
Nothing..

THE CANS:  
Can you blow a bubble? Why the bloody hell would I do that?  
Can you do a cart wheel? What's that?  
Can you touch your toes? Military= physically fit.  
Can you wiggle your ears? That's a stupid question.  
What was the last thing you bought? I don't remember.  
What was the last thing you had to drink? Probably rum... I MEAN..tea?  
What was the last thing you watched? Nothing.  
What was the last book you read? I don't know...  
What was the last thing your hand wrote? .....

THE WHOS:  
Who last talked to you on the phone? What's a phone?  
Who was the last person you took a picture of? ??  
Who do you miss right now? Elizabeth...  
Who last messaged you on facebook? Facebook?... A story about a face or what?

**This ones really short, I know but I'm really not all that good at Norrington... this one isn't very funny is it? Well.. let me know what you think! **

**Also, if there's a certain character you'd like to see a survey for, let me know! :)**


	8. Tia Dalma

**Hello all!! Sorry it's been a while, midterms occured. :/ Well anyway, I got a few requests for Tia Dalma(Calypso) sooo here she is!!**

**Tia Dalma**

**Pick 5 Friends  
Friend 1: **Davy Jones  
**Friend 2: **Barbossa  
**Friend 3: **William Turner  
**Friend 4: **Jack Sparrow  
**Friend 5: **Elizabeth Swann

**About Friend 1  
What is their favorite color?: **Blue. Like da sea.  
**When did you meet them?: **When I granted him da job of ferrying souls dat were lost at sea.  
**Did you go to high school or middle school with them?: **I did not go to school.  
**Are they a big flirt?: **No  
**Do they dance?: **Aye, we used to....

**About Friend 2  
Have you ever had a dream about them?: **Nay  
**Where do they live?: **He has the Pearl I tink..  
**Have you ever heard them sing?: **Aye  
**What is your favorite thing about them?: **He freed me from my human bonds.  
**Why is that your favorite?: **It is torture, to be stuck in dat... single form.

**About Friend 3:  
What color are their eyes?: **Brown  
**Do you love them?: **Nay  
**When was the last time you saw them?: **When I was released from my human bonds.  
**What is their favorite color?: **I don't know  
**Would you kiss them?: **Noooooooo.

**About Friend 4:  
Are they even your friend?: **...Now dat you mention it, not really.  
**When was the last time you saw them in person?: **When he stabbed da heart of Davy Jones.  
**Are you two best friends?: **No  
**Do you borrow each others clothes?: **Nay  
**Do they have any pets?: **Nay

**About Friend 5:  
Would you ever marry them?: **...We're both women..  
**Have you ever worked with them?: **Aye.  
**Have they ever been to your place?: **Nay, I don't tink so..  
**Are they dating anyone right now?: **Aye, married to Will.  
**Are you related to them?: **Nay

**1. What is your Myspace quote?  
**"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day."

**2. Elaborate on your default photo:  
**'Tis a photograph of me dat was taken when I had had rum....  
**.com/d/diyfashion/1/0/s/Q/-/-/tia_**

**3. How many comments do you have?  
**486

**4. What's your current relationship status?  
**....It's complicated.

**5. What exactly are you wearing right now?  
**A brown dress

**6. What is your current problem?  
**Da man dat I love is dead.

**7. What do you love most?  
**Davy Jones. Da sea..

**8. What makes you most happy?  
**Davy Jones.. Da sea..

**9. Are you musically inclined?  
**Nay

* * *

**_______BEST________**

**1. male friend: **Davy Jones**  
2. female friend: **Elizabeth Swann?...  
**3. Vacation: **Da sea..  
**4. age: **23  
**5. memory: **Of being Calypso

**______WORST________**

**1. Time of day: **Mid day  
**2. Day of the week: **Monday  
**3. Food: **Crabs  
**4. Memory: **When Davy Jones died.

**_______TODAY________**

**1. What are you doing now: **Dis  
**2. Tonight: **I don't know.  
**3. Wearing: **We've talked about dis.  
**4. What did you eat for lunch: **It's still mornin.

**So I kinda cut it short because I have no idea if I'm OOC or not... kinda feels like I am... Let me know in a review! **


End file.
